Unlock the memories, an Amu and Ikuto fanfiction
by Shugo-chara Neko-chan
Summary: Amu can't remember Ikuto, but why? Amu get two tickets to a black diamond Concert, who will she go with? Amu desperately tries to unlock her memories, a romance between Amu and Ikuto


AMUTO Fanfic~! .

by Brianna Marmon

Forgive me, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so it might not be that good. And I know that **THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

Enjoy Anyway~! =3

#########

Chapter One.

I walked down the street with my guardian charas following behind me. I sighed. It was almost dinner time wasn't it? I looked at my watch, it read 6:23 pm; yep.

"Amu-chan~!" exclaimed Su, "Tomorrow can we go visit Tadase-kun?"

Oh thats right, I haven't seen him since graduation, what was that..2 months ago? We went to a separate High school, so I didn't see him often.

I was thoughtful for a moment, I guess one visit couldn't hurt.

"Yeah sure okay" I shrugged. I guess I kinda wanted to see my former crush, just to see how he was doing.

"Yay~!" exclaimed Ran, and Su at the same time, their smiles glowing with excitement, well except Miki, but she seemed happy.

"I'm so excited that we're going to see the prince again" said Su. "He's so kind, that it makes me happy" of course, she was a love freak after all.

"I guess its okay" said Miki, obviously hiding her true excitement.

All Ran did was jump around in the air, obviously pleased with the idea.

"Amu-chan?" asked Miki, floating in front of me "Do you still like Tadase-kun?" she looked up at me questioningly.

I blushed at the intensity of her stare. GOD why did it matter to her anyway?

I looked at the ground, also wondering about it.

I thought about his long golden blond hair, his smiling face, his beautiful eyes. I thought about how much I used to like him..the intensity of it.

My heart wasn't thudding like it would if I did like him..so I guess my crush was totally over.

I shook my head, "I don't think so.." I muttered.

Miki frowned, she probably still liked the prince, I wondered about Ran and Su.

Did they also like the prince?

Ran was the one to speak this time.

"Then who do you like?" Ran asked, a wondering look on her face.

I bit my lip..who did I like? I used to have four crushes on guys a while back, when I was in sixth grade..but I've already graduated from both grade school and middle school, I'm now in 9th grade. I probably didn't feel that way anymore.

I..didn't know who I liked still..I probably didn't like anyone, or at least I hoped.

A gasp interrupted my thinking, "We're going to be late for supper, you remember how your Dad reacts to that~!" exclaimed Ran, suddenly worried.

"Yeah we wouldn't want them to wait, Its already 6:28!" said Su.

"eh..." was all Miki said.

Oh yeah. I forgot about dinner...

I dashed off into the direction of my house, running faster than I usually did, almost leaving my guardian charas behind, "Wait for us~!" they exclaimed, flying after me.

I dashed into the house, gasping for breath, god It sucks having to be in time for supper, I was late when I got there, so my dad gave me a lecture. After supper was finished, I went straight to bed, to let myself think. Ran, Miki, and Suu seemed worried by my troubled expression, as I finally settled into my bed.

"Whats wrong Amu-chan?" asked Suu, in her little girl voice, while Ran and Miki looked at me.

I sighed. "Nothing, I'm just lost in thought I guess" I said quietly. And I was indeed lost in thought, if I didn't like anyone..did that mean I would be alone my whole life? I frowned. Who were the people I liked?..I thought about that for a moment. I liked Tadase..I know that automatically..and Kukai, I don't know about Kairi though, maybe I did. I thought harder..I thought I liked another person.. but who? I bit my lip, I couldn't remember. I think..it was..it was..-

"AMU~!" exclaimed a voice. I jolted up into a sitting position, it was my mom who had called my name. "What?" I demanded.

My mother's smiled disappeared, "Oh I'm so sorry, I had no idea you went to be so early, did I wake you?" she asked quietly, her brows furrowed.

I sighed, and shook my head, "No its okay, I'm just not feeling well" I lied casually.

She believed me. "Oh nooo! Amu, my Amu! Are you all right?! do you have a fever?! Do you need a doctor?" she panicked, her eyes wide, as she started to call 911.

I gasped, ugh I wish she weren't such a spaz!

"Noooo thats not it! I just wanted some time to myself~!" I panicked also.

She relaxed instantly, "Oh phew."

"So I'm perfectly fine, alright?" I smiled, so she would think I was telling the truth. I pulled my blankets up higher, "I'm just tired."

She looked uncertain for a moment, but then she shrugged. "I was just wondering if you wanted tickets to the Black Diamond Concert." she closed one eye and looked at me. My eyes bulged, I jumped right out of bed.

"Whhaaaaaat?" was all I could manage. I ran up to her, my eyes the size of basketballs. Black Diamond Concert? No way. Then I suddenly remembered my outer character. My moms eyes were surprised to see me act this way. I coughed nervously, "I mean, ahem, Black Diamond Concert..um thanks," I said casually, making my face impassive.

My mom squealed, "Thats my Amu, *Cool and Spicy~!*" she exclaimed, smiling wide.

I shrugged, "So whats this about a Black Diamond Concert?" I asked.

My mom's face brightened even more, if that was possible..

"Your Papa and I were just thinking that maybe you might want to get out of the house for a while, and hang with some friends, or just have some peace for once."

I raised an eyebrow, she continued.

"And that maybe you would enjoy going to a concert..to get away from it all, just to party or something and to-" she got cut off.

"BUT NO BOYS~!" interrupted Papa, coming literally out of nowhere.

"Because boys are worthless scum, and you should stick to reading manga or something more productive." he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "What if its Tadase-kun?"

"Oh..well thats okay also~!" he allowed. Wow he changed perspective fast..

"Papa.." my mom muttered, smiling hopelessly.

"Anyways," said my father, he handed me two tickets to The Black Diamond Concert, my eyes bulged, "Oh wow thanks, this is very..kind of you." I managed, trying not to cry out in excitement. Ran and Su giggled, Miki shook her head. "Amu-chan seems happy, thats because she wants to go with Tadase-kun~!" said Ran, dodging my pillow as I threw it at her. "I told you. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. TADASE-KUN!" I growled. Ran just giggled. "Well you like someone, so why don't you take a guy you like?" she suggested.

Then I remembered my parents were in the room, they were looking at me like I was crazy. I coughed abruptly. "Um..sorry I was..sleepwalking..I am tired so.." I trailed off.

"Of course you are," my mom nodded, then winked at me. "Well then good night" said my parents, shutting the door behind them.

I sighed, as I walked to my bed again, I looked at the tickets in my hands..who would I go with?

"Go with Tadase-kun~!" Ran and Suu exclaimed, I shot them a look.

"...mm..no, I don't think I'll go with Tadase-kun, besides, I'm going to visit him tomorrow, so why would I want to spend a concert with him, we don't like each other anyway." I shrugged. And it was true that I didn't like him..but I had a feeling that I did like someone, but who? Ugh. I have such bad memory.

"Go with Ikuto." Miki whispered.

That caught my attention. Who did she just say?...who was..Ikuto, did she just make him up?

Miki shook her head and sighed, "Yeah..you do have bad memory..you can't even remember your true love..tsk tsk"

A nerve in my head bulged, the irritation running high. "Shut up~! Its not like your one to talk~!" I pouted.

Miki laughed, "At least I remember him." she said.

"I don't even know who you are talking about." I said, "My point exactly." she said.

We glared at each other for a moment.

Then I sighed, this was getting nowhere.

"Just tell me who this Ikuto is." I demanded.

She just shook her head. "Its pointless, besides I have a feeling you'll find out soon," she almost sounded smug.

"Is he a grade older than me? Did he use to be my friend?" I was basically guessing.

"Not even close" said Miki.

"Oh~! I remember Ikuto-kun, he was-!" Su was interrupted by Miki taping her mouth shut, Su struggled with the material.

I rolled my eyes..very mature Miki, she stuck out her tongue.

"I told you. You'll find out soon enough. Case Closed." said Miki, crawling into her egg.

"But you not telling Amu-chan will only stress her out more Miki," said Ran, frowning.

Miki said nothing.

"Well then fine!" I grunted. "Don't tell me, but you better hope for your sake that I'll meet him soon, or I'm having a fried egg in the morning.

"Eh" was all Miki said, drifting off to sleep.

Ran and Su also went into there eggs.

I was silent as I crawled into my covers, and pulled my blankets up higher.

"Goodnight Amu," whispered Ran.

"Yeah goodnight Amu-chan," said Su quietly.

I smiled, "Night" I whispered, as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**************

The NEXT morning

**************

I opened my eyes yawned, it was morning already?

I groaned as I stretched, then got out off bed.

"Morning Amu-chan~!" exclaimed Ran and Su, so they were already awake? They floated over to me.

I looked around, and I saw Miki's empty egg on the floor.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Where is Miki?" I asked.

"We have absolutely no idea, but she said she would be back later on today," said Ran, Su nodded.

I frowned, thats unusual for Miki to go off on her own. Was she mad at me?

"And if your thinking she's mad at you, she isn't, she seemed very happy this morning..almost excited,"

My eyes widened, even more unusual, Miki was excited? ...What is she up to..? my suspicion meter suddenly shot up.

I shook my head, not enough time to worry about that.. today I'm going to Tadase-kun's house, for absolutely no reason..to see how he is I guess.

"So what time do you think we should go to Tadase's house?" I asked.

Ran's eyes brightened like the stars on Christmas Eve, so I'm guessing she's excited..?

Su smiled happily, "I'd suggest going at a reasonable time..like maybe Twelve o' clock? It is Saturday after all.

I nodded, it sounded reasonable.

I brushed my hair and changed my clothes, today's outfit was slightly emo looking, with red and purple stripes, combined with black and purple striped tights and a purple headband. My shoes were also black.

Ran looked over my clothes, she nodded, they seemed appropriate enough, though I wish Miki could have made sure, but she wasn't here.

I at breakfast then brushed my teeth, and Tied my hair up in pigtails, making sure a couple strands of pink hair was out of place, to look more emo.

I wondered if I should call Tadase-kun before I come over to his house.

I asked Ran and Su if I should, the replied "No."

"It would be better if it were a surprise, then he would be more happy~!" exclaimed Su happily.

"Yeah, and then maybe you both could go to the concert?" Ran asked, almost pleading.

I rolled my eyes, "I said no yesterday, so thats final," I said, Ran pouted.

We watched Television for a while, to pass the time.

"Aha ha~! Shin-chan is awesome~!" exclaimed Ran, laughing at the Television.

I grimaced, "Yeah, but its for teenagers older than 14," I reminded her.

She nodded, "And since your almost 15 years old, your allowed to watch it, and since we come from your heart, we can too."

I rolled my eyes, whatever..

Then I looked at my watch, it was almost noon. I smiled, I guess seeing Tadase-kun might be a good thing.

"So are we gonna go soon?" asked Ran.

I nodded, I guess we should start heading over there.

"I wonder if Utau-chan will be at the Black Diamond Concert..do you think she's the singer?" asked Su.

I froze, yet another name I forgot..wow.. I'm like an old person, the way I remember things..

"Who's Utau-chan?" I demanded. "And how come I have a lousy memory?"

Su laughed, "I think the lousy memory comes from lack of attention..or you just don't want to remember..either way is reasonable." she said thoughtfully now.

"Utau-chan, you know, she worked for Easter, the evil company thats after the Embryo, she used to be your mortal enemy, that is before you became friends, after you got Dia back from her." explained Ran.

My eyebrows furrowed, why don't I remember? why..why do I not remember anything about them?

"She also had an Ikuto complex, she was in love with him..even though they were siblings." she grimaced.

I looked at her with disgust, siblings, and she still liked him..ew thats majorly sick.

"But Ikuto never seemed to like her back..its like someone else..was on his mind all of the time.." said Su.

"He was also someone you had a crush on, we could tell because Miki also had a crush on Yuru, Ikuto's Guardian Chara."

My eyes widened..my fourth crush..was..this Ikuto that I couldn't even remember? Of all the stupid things...

I remembered Easter, and yet, I couldn't remember my mortal enemy and my fourth crush..I was such an old person...my memory that is..

"I..don't..remember." my voice barely a whisper. Ran and Su were silent for a while, while I pondered my thoughts.ڔﮃ

"Hey~! I'm Baaackి~!" someone exclaimed, it was Miki, she was waving her arms at us as she flew closer. I looked at her for a moment then I became suspicious, "WHERE WERE YOU MIKI?" I asked, trying not to seem

angry. Miki flinched, I was already caught..I guess I'm not that good of an actor...ڀ

"I-I was just taking a walk.." her voice trailed off.

I didn't buy it, I gave her a look that said 'TRY again'

Miki gulped "Its a secret~!" she finally exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes..she just didn't want to tell me..

I sighed, well oh well. "Lets get going," I walked out of the house, and closed the door after Ran, Miki, and Su came out one by one.

I wonder if Tadase-kun will be happy to see us..well I guess we'll find out.

When we got there, I was about to ring the doorbell, when I noticed a piece of paper on the doormat. I picked it up.

It said:

**Whoever is reading this, I'm sorry. My family and I have left for a vacation, and we will be back in a couple of weeks, thank you for taking the time to visit or contact us personally. **

**Signed,**

**The Hotori family**

We were all silent for about ten minutes, my mouth was halfway opened..my eyes just stared at the paper.

Then I broke the silence.

"Oh my god~! I can't believe that was all for nothing...I guess I won't be taking Tadase-kun to the concert, oh well~!" I said as I was about to walk awaywhen I heard gasps behind me.

I turned around to see Ran, Miki, and Su all wide-eyed.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What is i-!" I was cut short by a loud shrieking sound.

The sound was like a nail scraping across a chalkboard, except with an amplifier, I held my hands tight against my ears, trying to drown out the sound. It was so painful..the noise was slowly killing me.

I fell onto me knees, almost unconscious as the screeching noise slowly hypnotized me, my ears beyond repair.

I cried outloudly, but I couldn't hear my own voice..I couldn't hear anything..nothing..not even my own piercing screams of pain..

My eyes shot open, RAN! MIKI! SU!!! I struggled to see them, the pain made me want to clench my eyes shut, but I fought the instinct

Then I saw them, they were in their eggs, trying to drown out the sound..it wasn't working..theirs eggs were trembling, as I reached one by one to grab them..then they were in my arms, the noise hopefully not as bad, it didn't want it to harm them..even if I was beyond repair, my damaged ears screaming out in total agony.. the noise..where was it coming from..?

I looked around..I saw nothing but fences and houses..

Then I sensed something...something very familiar, it felt sinister..

Then I heard it..

"...less.." It was barely a whisper, because my hearing wasn't exactly good right now.

"..seless.."

"Useless.." I heard it more clearly this time.

"USELESS!!!!" it shrieked. I flinched.

I knew it..it had to be..; I looked around again.. then I spotted it..., an X egg

The egg was black with a white X on it.. just like all of the others I've fought against..

I smiled.. I guess I was just taken off guard. So now I was going die..? not just me but my guardian charas too..? ..Thats not fair..not fair..no..noo...someone..anyone...Tadase-kun..help.....IKUTO..!!! I didn't know why I was crying for this guy's name..then again..I just didn't care..Then everything started turning black..

"..Amu..?" I heard someone whisper..who..was it..?..those were the last thoughts in my mind, as everything turned pitch black, then the pain disappeared altogether.

************

Memory

************

"..name is Hinamori Amu?" came a husky voice..where did that come from?..

'The Humpty lock..' 'I'll take your guardian charas from you'

'Amu....Amu....' "Ikuto..." who? why..? memories? from..when..?

"Amu..AMU!! God! Wake up, your annoying me!" said the husky voice that I remembered so very well now.

I jolted upright, hitting my head on something hard.

"...ow..my nose..ow.." someone said in pain.

I opened my eyes, where was I?

Where..-

"So you're finally awake huh?"came that husky voice again.

My eyes shot open, so it wasn't a dream?!

I jolted into a standing position, then I became majorly dizzy, I swayed. I was about to hit the floor, when two arms caught me gently. Huh?

I heard a low chuckle, "You sure are stupid, I should have let you fall.." he muttered. I grumbled, well sooorry for not falling flat on my face! This guys got some nerve..if I weren't dizzy I'd give him whats coming to him...

Then I remembered, oh!

"W-where are my-!"

"Your guardian characters?" he finish my sentence, "don't worry, they are safe." he said softly. I looked at him..whoa he had cat ears?! a cosplayer?! blue hair? Was he suppose to be some kind of Neko? whoa..he's kinda cute..I shook my head, not important at the moment!

He pointed to a basket a couple of feet away from me, and there they were, in their eggs of course.

"..are..are they.. okay?" I asked worriedly, biting my lip.

"Yes, you took good care of them, they could have been permanently deaf..but you put them first, before you..that was foolish yet noble of you.., " he said quietly.

I could barely hear what he just said..oh god..will I need hearing aids?!

"...um..what?" was all I said.

He laughed, "I guess your hearing won't be very good for a while huh." then he shrugged, "though it'll be fine once the ringing stops,"

I was quiet for a moment...I just realized I was talking to a total stranger..

"...." I said nothing for a moment.

"Whats wrong?" he asked casually.

"...why..why did you help me? and who are you? and where am I?what happened to the X egg?!" I realized I was suddenly hysterical..whoa that never happened.

He took a deep breath, "I wanted to, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my home, destroyed it. " he muttered.

Wha~~~~~~~~?! that didn't even make sense!

I sighed..then my eyes widened..did..he just say..Ikuto? Tsukiyomi Ikuto? my fourth crush? my former enemy? or friend..or whatever? why don't I remember him? why was I in his house? why did he save me? why is my hair pink?! oh wait, it was always that way! why can't I make sense of this?!!! Oh no! I was getting hysterical again! ugh! I shook my hear fiercely to dispell the thoughts.

He looked at me with his dark mysterious eyes, my heart thumped unevenly, I found myself blushing...what?! blushing?! no no no no nooo! I don't even know this guy! I'm not some pervert..or..or am I?! am I a pervert?! noooo! Then I stopped short when I realized he hand was on my face.

"hm..do you have a fever? your face is red.. I can get you some pain medicine..I'll be right back," he said softly..or it seemed softly..I couldn't hear worth crud..

He left the room quietly too, just like a cat..

hmm.. maybe I did have a headache..or I'm just a spaz..I guess I get it from my parents..

I looked around..this was his home? It was quite big..and slightly gloomy, not a lot of decoration..but ..it had a calming effect..I didn't feel nervous at all. I looked at what I was lying in..It was..his bed? It was comfortable..I leaned into it...it..smelled like boy's perfume..hm.. its nothing I've smelled before..it..it smelled good. I sighed..maybe I was a pervert..maybe he really was my crush? my true love? to someone I didn't even know? It just didn't make sense..

"Are you some kind of pervert?" came a voice.

I jolted upright, it was him again, and he had the medicine.

"Wow..I'm taking care of a pervert..this is a first.." he muttered.

My face flushed, "N-no! thats not..I just..I'm usually not around many guys..I'm not used to it.." I let my voice trail off.

"Yeah..Amu-chan is a smelling pervert.." said a childish voice. My eyes widened.

My head flashed in the direction of the eggs, It was Ran!

"Ran!" when did she.."Oh I'm so glad your okay! Is everyone else okay?" I asked worriedly and yet happily at the same time.

I heard a giggled, almost a hiss, "Nyahaha, looks like Hinamori-San cares much about her charas," said a little voice.

I looked around..who..was that?

Then I saw it..a guardian chara, that much was obvious. He was a cat? interesting..did he belong to..?

"He's my guardian character, Yoru," said Ikuto, he was watching my expression.

"Hey Ikuto~! Why did you help that women? She seems very ordinary to me~!" said Yoru, waving his tail around and laughing.

A vein twitched in my forehead, I was ordinary was I? The nerve-!

"Don't just a person by their Character, Yoru." he said darkly. Yoru flinched.

The anger disappeared. Did he just compliment me? Its hard to tell..

Then he looked at me. His eyes very warm even though they were blue..whoa..he was cute..

"You must be hungry.." he said, looking at his watch, "You haven't eaten for over a day.." he continued, "I'll be right back..," then he disappeared again, how did he do that?

Then I jumped, 'You haven't eaten for over a day..' the words replayed in my head, 'for a day..' my eyes widened. I've been unconscious for a day...for..a ..whole..day?! Oh no! my parents must be worried sick! I'm soo stupid..oh god.. I hope they didn't send out a search party..

I could just imagine it.. sirens everywhere, searching, the news reports all saying; 'Girl gone missing, suspected assault by X egg, somewhere kidnapped by a freaky Neko cosplayer...' I tried to hide my sudden horror, I gulped.

"Daydreaming again? boy..you sure are a space cadet.." Ikuto muttered out of nowhere.

My hands flew to my chest in surprise, god! how did he just appear out of nowhere?! I almost had a panic attack!

"You know theres a limit to sneaking up on people!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms in the air.

He pursed his lips, in a fatal attempt to not smiling.

"heh..its Deja vu.." he said, to himself it seemed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

It was silent for a moment.

"Here." he said as he handed me the medication.

"Thanks," I said putting real warmth into it.

As he handed it to me, our hands touched..but I didn't flinch..it felt nice. He kept it there for a moment, his eyes held some deep emotion that I didn't recognize. Then he closed his eyes and put his hands to his side. Sighing, he turned away, not wanting me to see his face.

I didn't say anything, nor did he.

What is with this aura? I wondered. It.. its like I know him..but from where?

"Do you know who I am?" I whispered to him.

He didn't answer, after a moment, it seemed he didn't plan on answering at all..

Then he finally spoke, his voice husky again.

"Yes, I do..Hinamori Amu, I know you very well," he whispered, almost sadly.

This didn't surprise me, I knew he would know me, but how? I didn't remember him..and in a way..I really wanted to remember him..

I yearned to remember everything about him..for what reason I didn't know.

My heart beat thudded unevenly..his presence..his presence was doing this to me..

It irritated the h#!! out of me..

"Well then, okay." I said flippantly, he looked at me, surprised. "As long as I know you know me, I guess I feel a bit better..but how do I know that your just not a pervy cosplayer?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed a quiet laugh, "No worries, I'm no perv..but you..maybe, but not me, though sometimes its hard to keep remembering that your younger than me.." he said, I blushed big time, just what did he mean by that?! gehh~! dirty thoughts dirty thoughts! bad Amu bad!

"Oh..and Ikuto?" I asked. He looked at me, "What?"

"My mom and dad are probably sending out a search party for me about now.."

He just stared at me for a moment. I was starting to feel uncomfortable when his eyes didn't move an inch from mine.

I looked away instinctively, biting my lip.

"Just saying.." I muttered.

Then he smiled, the smile not touching his dark eyes, "Well then I guess I'd better take you home." he said.

My eyes widened...eh..what?!

"Oh no no no no thats okay, but thanks you soo much for the offer~!" I said quickly, flailing my arms.

Then his smile did touch his eyes..he looked... amused?

"I never said it was an offer. I said. I. Will. Take. You. Home." he finished, acting politely, smiling huge now.

My eye twitched,..so..I was being forced to go with this freaky neko/pervert cosplayer?!!

"Ahaha I really don't think my mama and papa will take kindly to you if they thought I was at your house all night." I said, faking a smile, to hold my temper.

His smiled never faltered, gotta hand it to the guy..he had guts if he thought he was going to take me home, to my parents that is.

I could just picture the look on my parents faces..papa would probably crying and whining "WHY AMU WHY..?!!"..and mama would be too surprised to say anything. I was totally horrified at the thought.

"P-please...!" I choked out. "Don't make me go th-through th-that!!"

I tried not to cry, my parents will never let me leave the house..ever..wahhhh!

Ikuto burst into laughter, I scowled at him. Why was he laughing at me?! ..grr...

"Aha..ha w..ow..its still so much fun.. to tease you." he said between laughs.

I looked at him funny, 'still so much fun,' did he mean he used to tease me all the time?

"..you..used to tease me?" so I really did used to know him?..

I looked at the floor, lost in thought.

It took a moment for me to realize that Ikuto was no longer laughing, or smiling for that matter, he was looking out the window also lost in thought. And then I thought, could we be friends again? even if I didn't remember him? I really want to for some reason..

I took a breath, taking an imaginary piece of lint off my shirt.

"Ask him to be your friend~!" whispered someone behind me, it was Ran,and Su; finally out off her egg, nodded also.

I looked at Ikuto, then back at my charas, trying to decide what to do.

Then I decided, with deep determination, that I WAS going to be Ikuto's friend.

I looked at him, and stood up. He looked at me, curious.

I took another breath, then looked him in the eyes.

"I-Ikuto..I-I know that..I can't remember..anything about you..I don't know why that is..b-but if we used to be friends, th-then I want to be friends again! I..I want my memory back, and I think that if you are by my side..that..I might be able to remember!" I said, sounding confident as I could.

His blue eyes widened for a moment, then he closed them and chuckled.

My face flushed, he thought that was funny?! The anger started to seep through my self-control.

"Whats so funny?!" I demanded, "I'm serious! I want to be friends with you! I was even going to ask you to a Black Diamond Concert~!" I said, my eyes clenched shut, then shot open as I realized what I just said.

That stopped his laughing. Then his eyes were amused again. Did this guy have a split personality or something?!

"..heh.. the only reason I was laughing was because I remember when you wanted nothing to do with me for a while..and now you want to be my friend. " he shook his head unbelievingly.

I was still shocked in horror at my previous outburst, Why Did I say That?!! I'm so stupid stupid stupid..

Then he looked at me, I blushed.

"Well..then I guess we're friends, huh?" he said darkly in his husky voice.

My eyes widened..he was okay with it?

"Wh..what, why do you agree so easily?" I demanded, my brows furrowing.

He sighed, "Well I guess because I want to be your friend also." he said easily.

My mouth, I could have sworn it was all the way down to the floor, my eyes the sizes of dinner plates.

I gulped..so he wanted to be my friend also..

"S-so we're friends now? That easily?" I asked, my pitch getting higher as I spoke.

"Yeah..and look at the clock..you don't have much time before your parents send out that search party." he said with dark humor.

I jumped. I forgot gahh! I ran around the room in a panic, he laughed.

Then two arms caught me into an embrace...wth?!! My face blushed a deep red.

"Then I'd better take you home," he whispered in my ear, I trembled. That pervy cat!

but wait a minute..I thought he was kidding about the taking me home!

"B-but I-" I was cut off as he took me into his arms and leaped out the open window.

I just about screamed, but he put his hand over my mouth before I did. Then we landing lightly on the ground, my heart restarted again.

I was hyperventilating almost, I was so scared.

"Well, we didn't go splat at least," he said looking at me, amusement in his eyes.

I blushed, because he was still holding me.

"LET. GO. OF. ME. YOU. PERVERT OF A CAT!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked, as my face turned pure red.

He laughed, but did not let me go. "So..lets get you home shall we?" he said casually.

Then he leaped up onto the rooftop, leaping from one to the next.

My shrieks of terror being cut off by his hand.

It took less then two minutes to get me home, I was still screaming in terror.

"...you can stop screaming now." he said, "You're home."

I flashed my eyes open, it was true, I was home.

And I wasn't dead, thats surprising, I was sure we were going to die when he leaped off that 5 story building..

"L-let me go then~!" I demanded.

He laughed, but this time he did let me go..right onto the ground ow.. I landed with an "oof!'

"You wanted me to let go..so I did.." he smiled politely.

I glared at him, then let it go, I guess it can't be helped.

Then I looked around, we were at my house.

I guess the cat is reliable..

"Thanks.." I said quietly.

"Your parents are waiting..and by the sound of it, the cops aren't having much luck finding you," he laughed.

I jolted up, "Mama! Papa! I'm home!" I yelled running into the house.

Then I remembered, did I even thank him?

"Oh um-!" I turned to say my thanks.

But he was gone..nothing but the empty street.

It was like he was never there..

"Wow~! He sure is quick~!" exclaimed Su.

Miki smiled and nodded, "Just like a cat."

_'Just like a cat..' _I thought about that for a moment.

"AMU!!!" yelled mama and papa from the other room, I could hear them dashing closer.

I sighed, what will they say?

My father was the first to appear, "Amu~! My little girl! Or rather big girl because you've grown taller..but I'm soo glad your home!" He glomped me. Big tears in his eyes, he was practically crying like a baby.

My mom dashed in after him, along with Ami, my little sister, they were both sobbing.

"Onee-chan!" sobbed Ami, flailing her arms.

"They were worried about you," whispered Su.

"Where were you? Please don't tell me you were at a boys house or you woke up in the middle of an alley not knowing where you were!" my mom sobbed.

Wow..she had pretty good intuition..

I shook my head, "No. I wasn't feeling good yesterday, and I fainted, I woke up just a little while ago, then dashed home." I said casually.

Then suddenly they were all glomping me, I was struggling to get them off.

"I-I'm okay! I just feel like going to bed now!" to get away from them..

"Just don't run away again~! Wahh! You scared Papa!" wailed my dad.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't run away, I fainted." I said.

My mom looked at me concerned, "Do you need to see a doctor?"

I couldn't hear her very well, "What?" I asked.

"I said, do you need to see a doctor?" she said a bit louder.

Oh. I shook my head.

"Well I'm just going to go to my room now.." I muttered as I left the room.

Ami was still following me when I got there.

I got irritated, then turned on her. "What is it Ami?"

She looked at me happily, "I'm glad Onee-chan is home, I missed you." she said cheerfully.

I was stricken, that was the most sweetest thing someone has said to me all day!

I bit my lip; trying not to cry happily, then nodded.

"I missed you also Ami." I said warmly.

"Can I go with you to the Black Diamond Concert?" she then asked.

My expression fell, I completely forgot about the concert..I was suppose to ask Tadase..but he wasn't home.. I could have asked Ikuto..but I forgot..

I was a complete idiot!

"Noooo~!" I yelled at myself, pulling at my hair.

"Humph, well I was just asking, I don't want to go with you anyway," she pouted, as she turned and stocked off into the other room.

I went into my room and crawled onto my bed.

"Heh. It looks like our Amu-chan is a complete space case." said Miki.

I resisted the urge to swat her like a fly.

Miki frowned, "And I really wanted to go with Ikuto too.."

I glared at her, this was all because of that stupid cat..

"Stupid Ikuto.." I muttered.

"Did you call?" asked a husky voice.

I jolted up, my heart skipped a beat.

"Wha-What? Who?! wahhhh?!" I freaked out, looking around to see who it was.

"Wh-whoever you are I have pepper spray! I'm not afraid to use it!" I shrieked.

I started pulling out my pepper spray, when I heard a laugh.

"You honestly don't change, its quite amusing." I looked to see Ikuto coming out of a shadow.

My breathing calmed to see that is was no burglar, just the stupid cat..

But wait! Why is he in my room?!

"Why are you here? In my room? Don't you knock to see if you can come in first?!" I demanded.

His eyes glinted with amusement, "I prefer to use the window," he said pointing at the open window.

I was aghast.

"..why..why are you here?" I asked him again, trying to make my voice angrier.

He took a step toward me, cocking his head to one side.

"Do you not want me here?" he asked, his lips curling into a fake pout.

I grimaced, I'm gonna need therapy for this..

"Why don't you remember me?" he suddenly asked.

I flinched, why did he suddenly ask that?

"I don't know, I just don't!" I said, frustrated.

Looking at the floor, he took another step closer, my heartbeat kicked up a notch.

"Why do you want me to remember so badly?" I asked him, looking at his face.

He seemed troubled somehow, his eyes turned down into a frown, his hair covering half of his face. He was so mysterious..so beautiful..

I blushed, now looking away.

"Don't you want to remember?" he asked.

I looked up at him, our eyes met.

I took an involuntary step forward.

He then looked at me, the expression was confused.

"Where.." his voice trailed off.

I cocked my eyebrow, "Where, what?"

He sighed, "Where is the Humpty lock?"

I blinked, Humpty lock? What the heck was he talking about?

Then suddenly he laughed, "So thats why," his laugh suddenly became louder, he was smiling big, his eyes glowing.

He grabbed the key on his neck, it was built with a couple of gold facets, glittering, even though it was turning nightfall.

I was awed at the beauty of the key..which is weird, because its a key.

Then he listened to it..or he seemed to listen to it.

"Nya! I know I know!" said Yoru, jumping in the air.

"You lost it! That explains it! You lost the Humpty lock!" exclaimed Yoru, suddenly jumping with glee.

"Quick, Ikuto! Use the Dumpty Key to summon it~! Nya!"exclaimed Yoru.

Ikuto smacked him on the head, "Thats what I was about to do before you interrupted me." he said in a creepily dark tone, Yoru flinched.

"R-right sorry Nya!" he said, then retreated behind Ikuto's back.

I just stared, uncomprehending, at the lock.

Summon the Humpty lock? Were these guys psycho?

I took a step back, just to make sure I didn't catch their stupidness.

Ikuto whispered into the lock, then listened, I took another step back.

These guys..are weirding me out..

"Humpty key, come back to your owner." Ikuto whispered, his eyes closed.

Then it struck me.

An unbearable presence, that made me want to twirl around in excitement.

The house shook, or so it seemed, to me that is.

A flash of images before my eyes, my memories!

"Wha-Whats?" I clenched at my head.

Then I felt a light, a bright light. It was coming nearer, almost in reach.

Then I heard a voice.

"Noooo my lock~!" sobbed Ami from the other room, my eyes shot open in alarm. I dashed into the hallway and into the room, ignoring the images happening behind my eyelids.

"Ami! Ami?!" I yelled, looking around. Ikuto was right behind me, "Who's Ami?" he muttered, I ignored him.

Then I saw her, lying on the floor.

She was holding a lock, not just any lock, but the Humpty lock.

My eye twitched, a vein in my head bulged.

"So your the reason I can't remember anything about this perv?!" I yelled pointing at Ikuto, who rolled his eyes. "You've had it all this time?! You stole my stuff!" I shrieked.

Ami frowned, her eyes watered, about to cry, "I-I didn't know! I..thought it was pretty..so I took it.." her voice trailed off.

I was exasperated, all this time....

Then the Humpty lock ripped out of her hands and glowed brighter than before.

I stared at it wide eyed..which wasn't a good idea, because it smacked me right in the face a moment later. Most likely going to leave a bruise in the morning...

I fell into Ikuto's arms, the Lock dropped into my hands.

"Ow." was all I said.

"Your welcome," Ikuto muttered.

Then it's glow seemed to wither, it was like calling out to me..

What the-?

"Well then PUT IT ON!" yelled Ikuto, I looked at him, surprised.

"I've been waiting all this time for you to remember me, I can't wait any longer!" he said, finally breaking through his cool charade.

I realized he was still holding me, I blushed, then jumped out of his arms. He rolled his eyes.

Then I looked at the lock, it was still faintly glowing, pulling my head towards it like a magnet. Then I took a breath and put it on.

Then the images from before suddenly seemed to grow bigger behind my eyes, kind of like the IMAX theater..

_'"My name is Hinamori Amu"' said a voice from my memory, my voice. '" Amu, huh?"'asked a husky voice. 'I'll be taking your guardian charas then, Hinamori Amu!"'_

_That was the first time he tried stealing my guardian charas...I remembered being saved by Ikuto many times. I remembered him helping me, even though he was a part of Easter. I remembered him always being sad, like a cat trapped in a cage. I remembered his teasing face, whenever he flirted with me, I remembered my reactions to it..how much I blushed..I remembered the first time I went on a date with Ikuto..I remembered.._

_The first time He kissed me. The first time I kissed him back.._

_And the first time I fell in love..true love.._

Then the memories disappeared, back into my mind, where they belonged.

My heartbeat sped up, I looked at him, his dark eyes met mine, it felt like a reunion, the reunion of lost loves..I loved him, I knew that now.

"Ikuto.." Was all I said..the tears in my eyes started to fall. He grabbed me into an embrace, then he kissed me, I blushed.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you Amu," he said, his voice full of emotion.

"Two years?" I asked.

He laughed, "It seemed much longer than that."

I laughed also, "Yeah..I guess on the inside, I never stopped loving you though. I wanted so badly to be near you when I met you again..I yearned for it...but for since I didn't remember why I should feel that way, I kept my distance."

He pulled me closer, hugging me.

"You shouldn't say that to an almost grown man, you don't know what it'll do to him." he said, his voice lower with some emotion that I didn't understand.

It made my stomach flutter, so it must have been something perverted. Ugh. That perverted cat. I just laughed again, and kissed him deeply, "I love you" I said.

His eyes seemed to dilate from ocean blue to dark blue, then he replied, "I've always loved you also."

We were about to kiss again when..

"AHEM!" said a voice, I jumped at the abrupt loudness.

I looked to see Ami, still lying on the floor, she was staring at us like we were crazy.

Oh yeah. I forgot she was even here..

"Uh..uh! Er.. We.. um.." I struggled to say something.

"Do you want to see a kitty?" asked Ikuto, looking at Ami.

I raise any eyebrow, a kitty? Then I remembered Yoru.

Ami's face brightened, "A Kitty?" she exclaimed.

Ikuto nodded, reaching behind him, he pulled out Yoru.

Yoru was clenching his claws into Ikuto's sweatshirt.

"You can't make me go to her~! Nya~! I have personal space to! Nya~!" he kept saying over and over. It was a fatal attempt, and Yoru knew it.

Ikuto handed Yoru to Ami..that poor kitty doesn't know what he's in for..

Ami's eyes sparkled. "KITTY!" she exclaimed, grabbing Yoru out of Ikuto's hands.

I laughed, Ikuto smiled, "I've missed your laugh, he said.

I looked at him, "I've missed you."

He kissed me on the forehead.

Then I remembered, "Oh! Will you go with me to the Black Diamond Concert?" I asked him.

He laughed, ahh I loved the sound of his laugh..

"Of course," he said,"I'd get jealous if you went with that kitty king," He said, teasing now. I smiled.

Ami took Yoru into the other room, "Ikuto..why do you betray me?!! Nya!" we could hear Yoru complaining in the other room.

Su, Miki, and Ran left quietly, murmuring to each other and giggling, probably wanting to give us alone time.

I went to the bed and laid down, he followed.

We talked for a while about the recent situation.

Then he suddenly sighed. "What?" I asked.

"Oh how I wish we were old enough to have-" I smacked him on the head and laughed, blushing furiously.

"You perverted cat!" I exclaimed chuckling.

He smiled, "Isn't it how its supposed to be?" he said huskily, "Finally together forever?"

I nodded, and pecked him on the lips. "Forever." I agreed.

For as long as my memory lasts..I'll always be with Ikuto..

Ikuto..My one and only love..

The End =3 Yay finally finished


End file.
